Military Hostage
by LuckyBubbles
Summary: EDxWINRY... "You know," Kimblee began, "As a military hostage there are worse things we can do to a person than kill them..." rated M for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello fellow readers, ok so I came up with this idea last night around 1 A.M so we'll see how it turns out…reviews are appreciated so let me know if I should continue it, and if anyone actually liked lost and lonely sorry I deleted it :D **

Disclaimer: In what twisted world can we not own the most amazing anime ever?! But the sad truth is I don't so please don't sue meee :((

Kimblee's cackle split the air like a knife as Ed stood before him, panting from the effort of their battle. He had a tear in the side of his jacket and a cut across his cheek, but he had come out fairly unscathed. There was a crazed look in Kimblee's eyes: bloodlust.

"You're pathetic, Fullmetal!" He spat out the last word with as much malice as he could manage. "Did you really think you could beat me, a war veteran, the Crimson Alchemist?"

Ed hung his head, searching feverently around the alley for any signs of his brother, hoping that he had fled by now. This was his one chance to free Winry and he had blown it; he hoped that no one would be after her after his stupid mistake. He looked up expectantly at Kimblee who was momentarily quiet, pondering something attentively. A wide grin spread across his face and Ed's mind went into overdrive as he anxiously tried to interpret the conspiratorial that flashed in the crimson alchemist's eyes.

Ed jumped when Kimblee spoke again. "You know, as a military hostage," Ed's breath caught in his throat, realizing what he was talking about instantly, "there are worse things we can do than kill a person…"

The minute the words had left his mouth Ed was running, he wasn't sure the direction, but he bolted away from the scene, blocking out the sound of the maniacal laughter coming from behind him. All of a sudden another pair of large clunking footsteps joined behind him. "Brother!" Al shouted, trying to catch up.

Finally, a telephone booth came into his view. He dashed inside and shut it before Al could squeeze himself in with him. He inserted a coin and dialed the memorized number with nimble fingers. Ed tapped his foot impatiently as it rang. Finally on the third chime a familiar voice answered, "Hello?" the question was evident in her voice, since he was on an outside line.

"Winry," he said a bit too quickly.

"Oh, hey Ed…"

He cut her off before she could commence into friendly chatter. "Winry, lock all you doors and windows and stay inside until I get there. Is granny there?"

"What? What are you talking about Ed?"

"Just do it! Is granny there?" Winry must have heard the desperation leaking into his words because she said, "Ok, and no she's on a service call in Rush Valley ."

He nodded, knowing she couldn't see him. "All right, go now." His words had firmness to them and he hung up before she could question him again. After that he was off, towards the train station.

"Nii-San!" Al shouted, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to an abrupt stop, "What is this about?"

"Let me go Al!" He had never shouted at Al before but he was in an urgent situation. (A/N actually i'm quite sure he has BUT WATEVER SARA :pp.) In shock his younger brother released him, following nonetheless.

When the brick walls of the train station appeared he could see smoke rising from the departing and arriving locomotives. The last one to Resembool for another day was pulling out as he sprinted in, shoving people out of the way desperately. He could almost grasp the metal of the last car with his fingers but it slipped away, so he clapped his hands together and thrust them down, creating a lift of rock that spouted him onto the back of the train.

He could hear Al calling to him, shocked beyond speech. Ed shouted back, "Stay here, Al, I just have to check something and I'll come back for you!"

Finally, he noted thankfully, Al had given up and began the trek back to their hotel room. Sighing, Ed stepped into the train car and made his way to a seat, his heart pounding. He had never felt a train ride so long before.

After a few hours he could see the green of the passing hills, with a few occasional sheep passing by outside the window. The train jolted to a stop and not even bothering to stretch he was up again. "No time to relax," he thought as he made his way through the cars to the exit. Luckily, not many people were making their way to the small town so there wasn't a big crowd. He broke into a light jog as the dirt road to Winry's house was about a mile long. A slight sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead as he saw the house looming in the distance.

When he got there, to his horror, the door was hanging open. His breath was labored but he couldn't stop now. All the lights were off and things were thrown around everywhere, as if someone were in a hurry. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the door at the end of the hall, having memorized the house he had spent most of his childhood in. Winry's door was slightly ajar and there was a sliver of light illuminating the darkened hallway.

The eeriness of the room gave it an almost iridescent glow. The sheets were thrown off the bed, there were pictures knocked off the bed stand, and automail parts all over the floor. Ed bent over and picked up a photograph of him, Winry, and Al when they were about five. Ed had his arms around little Winry and Al had was kneeling in the front. The glass was broken, shards littered the floor. After a moment of studying the room he realized that the bathroom door was open. He made his way toward it, careful not to step on any of her automail because he knew how mad she got when he messed something up.

The bathroom was in the same state of disorder that Winry's room was in, but one thing stood out to him. In the corner there was a big lump, covered by a sheet, and it was quivering lightly. Panic gripped him as he walked over slowly and removed the sheet. Winry was a tangle of blonde hair, sweat, and sheets. When she felt the sheet lifted from her body she wanted to scream but no sound would come from her mouth. She reached up to hit, flail her arms as much as needed to keep her assailant from stealing her dignity more than they already had. But then someone caught her hand, and golden hair cascaded into her view.

Ed could feel salty tears falling from his eyes, his mind only barely registered that Winry was no longer clothed as he wrapped her tightly in the sheet and carried her to her bed like a baby. She had a vice-like grip around his neck and she was sobbing out his name like the world was going to end. He didn't want to believe that something so vile and cruel had been cast upon her pure mind, that they had stolen something so beautiful and innocent…

His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke coherently finally. "They took it Ed, they took the one thing that belonged to you." If he hadn't been so angry he would've been shocked. His mind raced in fury, knowing that it was his fault that they had raped Winry. The one person in the world that mattered so much to him, next to his brother. It seemed all he could do was cause pain to the people close to him, lose his brothers body, and lose his childhood friend's virginity. What other marks could he leave upon the ones he loved? He wanted to whisper to her, to tell her it wasn't her fault and lay there and comfort her all night but he knew he had to get a doctor to look at her right away. He went to stand up but she grabbed his hand, eyes pleading silently, "Are you mad, Ed?"

This broke him; tears rolled down his face and hit the pillows, causing silent earthquakes individually. He sat down next to her once more, "No Winry, I'm not mad; this is not your fault, don't ever think that. I'm just going to call someone."

She nodded and reluctantly released his real arm glancing slightly at the metal of his automail as it shined in the half-light. With that he stepped out of the room, shoulders heaving with the effort of his sobs that he tried to hide from her.


	2. Chapter 2 VERY IMPORTANT!

A/N hey u guys, ok for the second chapter it's going to be about the doctor checking winry out, so I need to know if u want it to be from ed's pov or winry's or both! Plz drop a review or PM me so I can continue :D


	3. Chapter 3 checkup

A/N allrite I'm veeeeery happy :D there seems to have been a lot of positivity toward this story yayyyy! Thanks to all of you who dropped a review, you have compelled me to continue it also thank u for voting in the last chappy it was very helpful, but the majority wanted edss so here we go….

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or any of its characters no matter how much I wish I do

Ed wanted to scream he was so frustrated, not at Winry but at himself. Winry wouldn't let the doctor anywhere near her. Ed tried to explain that if she didn't let the doctor do the rape kit then he would have to. But for some reason this didn't seem to bother her. She contemplated it only for a moment before compensating.

Ed had taken baths with Winry when they were little, they had played together, they had even slept together but nothing could have prepared him for this. He tried once more to coax Winry into letting the doctor do the tests, reassuring her all the while that he wouldn't harm her. After about thirty minutes of this, exhaustion won and she agreed to let the doctor do the test.

Ed moved to step out of the room but Winry caught his arm, "Please don't leave." She pleaded, the words coming out barely as a whisper. So he sat, trying to discreetly avert his eyes as to give Winry the privacy she deserved. He wanted to cry or yell out not to hurt her when he saw her wince. He felt like he was being selfish, wanting Winry all to himself, wanting no one else to touch her the way he should have.

The pain on her face shone clearly in her expression, not only pain but fear, the fear of being taken advantage of, of being abandoned, of being dirty. He could read everything she was thinking of just by looking at the expressions on her face. He didn't want to confront her, just yet. He felt that he may have to go through more mental training than her to get over this.

Guilt was a plague that no one enjoyed. But it would tug at him every time a tear would roll down her face. Her pillow was damp and she was asleep by the time the doctor had finished putting everything away. Respectively he let go of her hand and placed a sheet over her. The doctor motioned for him to follow him out so they could speak without disturbing her.

The doctor spoke in light tones, "The DNA tests could take up to eight days to come back, but the pregnancy test is negative and the rest of the tests could be a few weeks. She's fairly unscathed other than a few bruises between her legs and minor cuts on her arms and shoulders. She may not be able to walk for a few days, especially since she was a virgin." He paused, a mournful look in his eyes "Also recovery process for these types of things take long times." His voice was completely serious, yet almost grave, "You may be the only one she trusts as of now, I wouldn't let anyone near her for a month or two, for traumatic reasons."

Everything the doctor was telling him Ed thought he heard then he'd pretend like he didn't. It was too much of a shock and he was at a loss for words. As they reached the door the doctor spoke once more, "The most important thing of all, actually two of them. The first is patience, this will take a lot of time," he put extreme emphasis on a lot, "she will feel like shes noit good enough for you and you need to never get frustrated with her. But even more important, try and keep an eye on her, some rape victims tend to be suicidal."

Ed only nodded and closed the door, before sliding down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. He felt worse for feeling sorry for himself when he should've been feeling sorry for Winry, but he couldn't help it. Everything had come at him so quick, and what would he tell Al, or PInako? These were the times when he wished he had a mother to take care of things, to make everything seem real again. He wished he was little and she could just explain to him that Winry had a boo boo and she'd be all better soon.

He heard a slight rustling from upstairs and sprinted, taking the stairs two at a time till he reached Winry's room, only to realize she had only rolled over. There were no words to describe how on edge he was. He sat down next to her and went to brush her face but paused. She looked so fragile that he was afraid to even touch her, he felt like any wrong move could be the end of any Winry that was left. SO instead he leaned down and whispered, "I swear I will kill the bastard that did this Winry. Someone will pay for our pain." And at that moment he had a resolve to look forward to.


End file.
